


Room for Three (Me, Yourself and You)

by elletromil



Series: Room for Three [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, tiny bit of angst around the last chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eggsy would be lying if he ever says he never thought about Merlin in that way. But really who, who could blame him? He might not be able to pull off the perfect gentleman look like Harry can, but he’s got that though love treatment down to an art form and Eggsy comes from a place where though love is often the only love there is.</i>
</p><p>Wherein Eggsy starts dating Harry and somehow, they end up dating Merlin too. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Three (Me, Yourself and You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiProuvaire/gifts).



> As you can see, I am back much earlier than I expected with the companion piece(s) (another on is soon to follow) of Room For Three. At first I thought it would be two one-shots focusing on Eggsy and Harry but I decided to go the 5+1 route again instead.
> 
> So yeah, this is Eggsy’s pov of the events of Room for Three, so of course you won’t have any surprises with the events occurring in this, even if some things are going to be added. Still both companion pieces should be around 5k each in total.
> 
> As you can see, while I did leave the oblivious Merlin tag, even though it won't really show in it because Eggsy is convinced Merlin _knows_ what is happening, I didn't put the date-crashing one, because as far as Eggsy knows, they are all happily dating in this.

Eggsy would be lying if he ever says he never thought about Merlin in that way. But really, who could blame him? He might not be able to pull off the perfect gentleman look like Harry can, but he’s got that tough love treatment down to an art form and Eggsy comes from a place where tough love is often the only love there is.

He’s used to it, it’s familiar, _comforting_ even.

When he realises Merlin is only a big softy under his gruff exterior, it only makes it better, much like when Eggsy had understood just how dangerous Harry truly was under his perfect gentleman attitude after he had beaten down Dean’s goon.

Still, some things are just not meant to be and since Merlin had never given Eggsy any indication he might be the slightest bit interested, he had decided to focus any amorous intentions on Harry.

Of course, Eggsy’s life being what it is, it takes some time before anything happens between them, but tonight, they finally have stopped trying to plan for something more complicated than some take-away shared in Harry’s office.

It comes has no real surprise when, not even seconds after they’ve started eating, they’re intruded upon by Merlin. However, after the day, week, _month_ , they’ve all had, Eggsy doesn’t feel like telling Merlin off. Especially not when he notices how quickly Harry just _relaxes_ in the other man’s presence and it’s so rare nowadays, what with Harry having shouldered the whole of Kingsman. Merlin seems less stressed out too and he’s eyeing the duck with such clear longing that of course Eggsy invites him to stay.

Not that he actually says as much, just includes him in the conversation, feeling quite smug with himself when it’s all it takes for Merlin to grab the box of orange duck and sit down with them.

Harry sends him a strange look, but Eggsy must seem content enough that he says nothing.

And the thing is, Eggsy truly does feel so. Content that is.

It’s not something he’s used to, but it’s nice and it’s easy. With anyone else, he would feel on edge, wait for the other shoe to drop, but he has no doubt that whatever comes their way, he’s safe with the two men. Oh he’ll hold his own sure, but Merlin and Harry are both not to be messed with and it’s reassuring.

All in all, it’s the perfect first date and Merlin’s presence with them only makes it all better. And, sure, Eggsy knows they’ll have to discuss about some things before it goes any further, that maybe this night is only a fluke, but right now… Right now, he doesn’t care. He feels like he’s floating and no way in hell does he want to get back down to earth before it’s time.

That makes him even more daring than usual and so, when they part ways for the night, he presses a kiss to Merlin’s cheek too and can barely contain his glee when he doesn’t get pushed away.

Something warm spreads in his chest when he sees Harry clasping Merlin’s shoulder for a moment too long and how Merlin just leans into the contact as if it’s that easy. Maybe it is.

And while there is no knowing what the future holds for them, one thing is for sure. The night he just had? 

That’s one memory he’ll cherish forever.


End file.
